


Medorthophobia

by AstroP



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien penis, M/M, Penis Size, messy rutting, soft nsfw, submissive jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroP/pseuds/AstroP
Summary: The trio finally received a shore leave and Bones just HAD to suggest a genital examination.Too bad he didn't stay for a piece of the action.





	Medorthophobia

**Author's Note:**

> -Okay, before you read, I'd just like to point out that this is my first fanfiction. I'm not proud of this, I wasn't even proud of it when I was writing it honestly. Two of my very special friends helped me out with a few grammar mistakes and I can't thank them enough really. Writing this only made me nervous since, like I said before, I have NEVER written a fanfic before. So I have no idea whether this came out good or not. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it!

"Rise and shine, asshole."

Jim groaned and covered his head with his blanket as McCoy pushed apart the flannel curtains that decorated the window of Jim's cabin room. The dust particles swimming within the rays of sunshine wear all landing on the tips of the doctor's boots. "Listen, you're either going to get up, get dressed, and help me find food in this place, or I'm going to stick my hand down your trachea."

A mistake of Jim making a sound of doubt towards McCoy's threat landed him an aggressive slap to the back of his head.  
The golden blonde hit the floor with a loud thud and hissed in pain as his head slammed against the side of the table next to the bed.

"Bones," Jim forced himself up on his elbows, "I would really like to know why you're slapping me like a damn horse. At six in the morning might I add."

"Your little pointy eared boyfriend left before I could even get out of bed. God almighty only knows where he is." McCoy was now standing at the edge of the bed glaring at Jim. At one particular moment, Jim couldn't tell whether it was his own mother speaking to him or just his grumpy ass physician trying to scold him for another thing the blonde did.  
"Your little IMAGES didn't make my morning great either."

"Images, what images? Bones, I haven't sent you jack squat."

"Jim"

"Bones"

"JIM, YOU-"

"BONES, Bones, Bones, Bones." The doctor was clearly aware that Jim was mocking him. Especially since the captain was terrible at hiding the smirk curling at the end of his lips.  
Jim got up and stretched. Cracking his spine and dusting off his bare chest. Now what was that for when he didn't even land face down on the floor McCoy had thought.

Jim finally gave himself a chance to stand up instead of putting up with the dusty wooden floor any longer. The doctor was already annoyed with him, which he usually really didn't look deep into except on occasion, but he didn't really feel like putting up with whatever bullshit he was harboring in that countryside brain of his.  
Besides, they were on shore leave for goodness sake.

Jim chuckled.  
"The only images I KNOW I sent, was specifically for Spock, and him alone."  
Oh how dumbfounded did Jim feel when McCoy happily whipped out his PADD from his bag and pull up the pictures that he was so frustrated about.

Nudes. Jim's nudes.

Not only that, but they were specifically waist-down shots. Jim was dead silent, in fact, he was beyond in awe of what he was seeing.

The doctor threw the PADD mercilessly on the bed and his signature arm cross. "I'd comment about your girth, but that's your grinch headed husband's job. Thank you though, because you reminded me that both of you are due for a physical later on," He took two steps closer to Jim. "and you can't skip it because we both know how much you love your prize winning penis, Jimmyboy." Oh great, not only did he have to wake up early and help cook or whatever McCoy had said, but now he had to allow the doctor to do a check-up on him in the middle of their shore leave? This is day has truly blessed by the gods Jim thought sarcastically.

It didn't take too long for Jim to whip out a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, accompanied with his same standard Starfleet issued boots. He slipped the outfit on, grabbed his pack, and joined McCoy on their short adventure of finding any kind of fruit that looked edible. McCoy was usually good at detecting whether the fruit was poisonous or not, considering he constantly has his face delved into any piece of information he can find on the locations they choose when they finally get a chance to get away from the ship. Jim, in his big shred of honesty, always disliked being away from his beloved Enterprise. It was his heart, soul, and home. But he couldn't disagree when Spock would constantly remind him that being a captain would be stressful, despite him doing a damn good job at it. Oh well, Jim thought. 

 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

The strong sound of metal stung Jim’s ears as he prepared himself for yet another awkward physical. The hour long walk didn’t help improve his situation, it only made his body produce more sweat and strengthen his stench. His thighs twitched at the sound of a slippery substance being lathered away between McCoy’s hands. Jim was actually enjoying the little sounds until he was rudely interrupted when Spock walked in. 

“Doctor, I am here for the physical.”  
Spock was always dry with his words.

McCoy didn’t bother facing the vulcan. He only acknowledged him with a grunt and continued to slick his fingers for the examination.

“Bones could you just get on with it? It’s been five minutes.”

McCoy smirked. “Five minutes of what?” 

Jim let out a sarcastic laugh at what McCoy had implied and rolled his eyes.  
Spock didn’t seem to care for the entire conversation. He only walked towards Jim and stood there. His face seemed as blank as ever, but Jim could tell that he didn’t really want this physical to happen. Jim considered it strange since Spock would usually be up for this kind of thing when they’re in the bedroom.  
McCoy didn’t even have to ask the men to drop their pants. 

“Make this quick, Bones. I have to get back to- a-ah!” The organ throbbed in McCoy’s hand as he poked and prodded in all of the right places. Jim’s face was flushed and his heartbeat became more rapid each time McCoy gingerly stroked the little guy. Jim was nearly close to ejaculating in the doctor’s hands until he looked towards Spock’s hips. The double ridged penis was already out of its sheath, hanging strong in mid-air. The slight appearance of green veins decorated the sides of the organ and Jim’s enthusiasm immediately turned into fear. 

The examination had quickly come to a halt as Jim swatted McCoy’s hand away from his now limp dick and backed himself into the kitchen counter. This obviously only agitated McCoy even further. 

“What in the same hell is wrong with you?! Stay still already!” 

Jim didn’t answer, he only swallowed. 

Spock glanced at the doctor, then over to Jim and hinted a small, unnoticeable smirk with his eyes. He walked over to Jim and gently slid his hands over his forearms up to his wrists and forced the blonde to slide on top of counter-top. He noted that Jim was obviously uncomfortable due to the coldness under his ass, but he didn’t care to do anything about it.  
“Doctor, may I request to continue this,” he grinded into Jim, “examination with the captain alone? I’m sure my expertise will be enough.” 

Not only was McCoy disgusted, but he was also insulted by what the vulcan had just said. HIS Expertise?! McCoy wiped his hands against his pants and gave Spock a shit-eating glare. Of course, this failed to pull any reaction out of the vulcan.  
“Well, I hope your expertise will be enough to see if this idiot has any sort of exotic alien eggs sprouting in his dick.” After that, the stubborn doctor exited through the front door, giving it a hard slam as he made his silent grand goodbye. 

Jim’s heart was loudly beating against his chest as Spock began to roughly rut against his penis. It gave Jim much discomfort, but he always liked it rough. “Spock..” he gently sighed, eyes closed and wanting whatever the vulcan had to offer. At this point, his wrists weren’t even being held at their will anymore. Jim didn’t even notice that the hard surface of the counter was digging into his back. He really didn’t pay any attention to anything other than the tall alien’s cock forcefully grinding against his. 

Spock’s hands were now on Jim’s hips, creating bruises due to the tight grip. Words that Jim wanted to say were never said, his chest was heavily covered in sweat and he heaved in happiness. The pace quickened as though the vulcan was desperately trying to make haste. Jim groaned in protest as he knew that both of them were close to climax. However, he tried everything in his power to not come before Spock had finished dealing with his own erection. It started to look like a murder scene; a green murder scene. The opening to Jim’s jeans started to become soaked by the slick Spock’s sheath produced for his penis. Of course, auto lubrication. How efficient. Jim’s cock was covered in the pastel green slick and he loved every ounce of it. He loved the roughness, he loved the want that Spock showed, he absolutely loved the hunger that burned through his skull as Spock looked down at him with those hungry, needy eyes. Pon Farr wasn’t near, but Spock was perfectly capable of taking what he wanted when he would become feral. Jim knew to oblige, and he never ever had a problem with doing so. 

A loud squelch pulled Jim back to reality as Spock milked himself against the blonde’s penis. The tall vulcan had reached climax before Jim could even become aware again. His seed landed everywhere, including on the side of Jim’s cheek. Spock continued observed the human before him. Taking in the beauty of that golden skin, those dirty blonde locks now messily undone and strings of it sticking to his forehead, and finally, the delicious sight of his body taking everything that Spock’s body could give. It was a miracle that Spock could have such a breathtaking human being so good for him. Jim whimpered and bucked up. Spock didn’t need to ask. He knew that his pet wanted to finish as well.  
Jim’s soft sighs turned into aggressive hungry moans as Spock lowered his head to kiss and lick at the slit of Jim’s penis. It continuously leaked beads of precum and Spock hungrily lapped at them each time. It only took one more lick before the human was coming undone in every glorious way. 

“Yes,” Spock whispered against Jim’s thigh,” sing for me, my T’hy’la.”

Jim looked directly into those brown eyes, pupils full blown and his cock couldn’t take the wait. It continued to water the area around it, hitting a bit of Spock’s face in the process. Jim was reduced to a sticky, panting mess. He brought both of his hands to his face and rubbed them as he started to rise and sit up. Spock’s head still rested in between his thighs and he rewarded his vulcan with a gentle pet against his face. Spock leaned into it and purred. 

“You know I get intimidated by that thing,” Jim chuckled. 

Spock sported a smile. Jim did have to admit, for a guy who always followed logic, he sure did break the rules often. He did look good as hell when he smiled.  
Spock finally got up and pulled his pants up in the process. He fixed himself up while Jim was still sitting in front of him. A sticky mess. Jim chuckled once more. 

“It is merely a thing, t’nash-veh pi’ komihn.”  
Spock pushed Jim’s golden locks and kissed him on top of his forehead. He gently rubbed his neck and stepped back admiring the human one more time. 

“Don't be afraid of what tames you..” 

Jim rolled his eyes playfully and lifted an eyebrow and in return, Spock lifted his. 

God, Jim hoped that they’d last forever.


End file.
